Enciclopedia de Mariel
by S.W.A.T or Team Wild
Summary: En este lugar veremos las diferentes partes de este pequeño ecosistema que he creado.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno: Introducción al Mundo

Hola a todos mis pequeños entusiastas, yo soy Mariel la Creadora del Cosmos y seré su guía por todo este sistema planetario, comenzando con estas estas dos estrellas grandes de color blanco azulado las cuales he llamado Helios y Apolo, pasando por los diferentes planetas que tal vez no les interesen, así que iremos directamente a este mundo llamado Wolderfer, pueden contemplar su atmosfera, sus vivos colores… será mejor que les muestre de una vez mi pequeño ecosistema antes que se me aburran.

El Planeta Wolderfer

Muy bien, primeramente debo aclarar que este planeta tiene tres continentes principales, llamados los Las Tierras Titánicas, ya que son las de mayor tamaño, pero también entre estas tenemos los diez archipiélagos, que son pequeños conjuntos islas situadas alrededor de las Tierras Titánicas.

Bajo los océanos de este planeta se llevó acabo algo que me gusta llamar evolución la especie, donde todas las criaturas salieron a la superficie y con la regla de supervivencia evolucionaron en los que son ahora. Los océanos son conocidos como.

Dagda: El océano mayor y donde se desemboco toda la vida existente y es donde se hayan los mayores secretos de la vida misma.

Morrigan: Es el océano donde los misterios de la vida oceánica se hayan, entre ellas las bestias del océano como el Kraken o el mismísimo Leviatán se encuentran, además es donde muchos de los aventureros se embarcan en expediciones donde nunca más regresan.

Belenus: Estas aguas de color azul transmiten una paz que muchos quisieran encontrar, es por eso que estas aguas donde se encuentran varios de los templos oceánicos.

Rhiannon: El océano más cercano a los polos norte y sur y donde estos se pueden contemplar la gratitud del mundo.

Ahora que conoces todos los océanos de este pequeño ecosistema, es hora de entrar a conocer a las Tierras Titánicas que son llamadas.

Kerja: La tierra donde se desarrolla nuestra historia principal, siendo esta la primera tierra más grande de los tres titanes, y se encuentra dividida en cinco reinos los cuales son Hemleth, Ethevius, Nidgar, Afrarnir y Rhodiatar. Los cuales son tres de estos países individuales y los otros dos restantes mixtos, aunque yo digo que hay más reinos ocultos, en algunas tierras inexploradas, pero de eso hablaremos en otro momento. Su nivel tecnológico es bastante alto y se combina con la magia.

Cellassa: La segunda tierra, donde la tecnología avanzo a niveles de los cuales ya contemplan armas láser y en donde se vivirá una revolución, pero este continente será explorado en otro momento.

Quinnan: El tercer continente y en donde la tecnología es rudimentaria y la magia no existe, este mundo es a mi gusto el más atrasado, pobrecito, la verdad no tengo mucho de qué hablar con esta tierra inexplorada, solo podemos esperar que uno de los dos continentes puedan conquistarla.

Y este es el final de nuestro viaje por este planeta, pero solo es el punto de vista general, luego veremos más a fondo los continentes y sus reinos, yo soy su guía Mariel la Creadora del Cosmos despidiéndose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los Reinos**

Hola mis pequeños entusiastas, soy su guía Mariel la Creadora del Cosmos, trayéndoles una nueva sección de mi Enciclopedia y esta vez hablaremos sobre los reinos que yacen en Kerja, los cuales daré una detallada descripción de cada uno.

Nombre: Hemleth

Ciudad Capital: Lenster

Descripción breve: Es el Reino más grande del continente, se encuentra al norte y su emblema es la Tortuga de la Fortaleza.

Población: En este reino su población mayormente es la Humana, pero también hay Arcanos viviendo en este.

Fronteriza: Se encuentra en frontera con Rhodiatar y Ethevius y la Tierras Inexploradas

Puntos de Interés: Hay bastantes lugares dentro del reino como las Cuevas de los Enamorados del cual hablan que solo quienes creen en el amor pueden viajar por esta red de túneles, está El Reloj de Cuarzo que se encuentra cerca de una ciudad marina, también se puede hallar la ciudad subterránea de los Drow's, una ciudad abandonada del cual se siguen contando anécdotas, o podrás visitar la Gran Academia de Caballeros y Hechiceros que se encuentra en la Capital y al igual que allí se encuentran Las Cuatro Grandes Casas Ducales, las cuales son The Rouser, The Blade, The Bone y The Crow, de la cual, cada casa ducal maneja un aspecto del reino ya sea política, milicia, educación o economía, entre todos ellos daré una explicación de las Casas Ducales y sus respectivos herederos al título en una próxima sección.

Nombre: Ethevius

Ciudad Capital: Antica

Descripción Breve: Es el reino donde proviene la mayor cantidad avances en el lenguaje rúnico y avance magi-tecnológico, se encuentra al este y su emblema es el Lobo de Lealtad.

Población: Enteramente Arcana.

Fronteriza: Hemleth, Nidgar, Afrarnir, Tierras Inexploradas

Puntos de Interés: A pesar de ser mayormente bosque, este reino cuenta con algunas atracciones, como el Pantano Ojo de Ciervo, donde normalmente vienen los animales a beber agua y relacionarse (socializar bola de pervertidos), también tienen el acantilado meteoro, donde cada noche se puede observar una lluvia de estrellas caer, pero si en verdad desean ver un lugar de mucho interés les recomiendo el Castillo BlakBlanc, donde se encuentran uno de los mayores tesoros inimaginables para los mortales, resguardados por los dos dragones heraldos Nightmare y Dreamer.

Nombre: Nidgar

Ciudad Capital: Arcea

Descripción Breve: Ubicada en el por el centro del continente, es un pequeño reino, que se encuentra bien familiarizado con las demás naciones, su emblema es el Cuervo de la Claridad

Poblacion: Mixta

Fronteriza: Afrarnir, Rhodiatar, Ethevius.

Puntos de Interés: A pesar de su corta expansión terrenal cuenta con algunos lugares importantes como las Catacumbas de los Perdidos que son lugares donde yacen los cadáveres de guerreros no identificados, también se encuentra la Mansión Von Jeckle, el cual es un antigua construcción en ruinas el cual está habitado por criaturas mágicas y el Laguna del Antiguo Milagro, el cual tiene poderes regenerativos, ya sean males físicos o encantamientos y maldiciones.

Nombre: Afrarnir

Ciudad Capital: Espeos

Descripción Breve: Cerca del Océano Morrigan, Afrarnir es una potencia de aventuras, el reino en cuestión es el segundo más grande, se encuentra en el suroeste y su emblema es la Serpiente Marina de la Destrucción

Población: Mixta

Fronteriza: Ethevius, Nidgar,

Puntos de Interés: Este reino cuenta con varios lugares entre ellos el Bosque de los Espíritus, del cual dicen que el lugar es un cementerio pero en lugar de colocar lapidas se plantan árboles, para recordar que aun después de la muerte hay vida, otro punto a visitar es la capital donde se encuentra Catedral de las Colas, un santuario dedicado a los Siervos de la Diosa y Los Seis Heraldos Elementales, un santuario lleno de naturaleza y un templo en paz en mi persona y mis hijos, otro punto es la ciudad de los Elfos, una sub raza derivaste de los Arcanos… hay a quien engaño son un plagio de otro plagio, no me juzguen no tenía ideas en ese momento.

Nombre: Rhodiatar

Ciudad Capital: Lyritrius

Descripción Breve: Ocupando territorio cerca de las Tierras Inexploradas, Rhodiatar es considerado un lugar muy peligroso por la cantidad desconocida de criaturas que suelen atacar el Reino, su emblema es el León del Poder.

Población: Humana

Fronteriza: Nidgar, Ethevius y las Tierras Inexploradas.

Puntos de Interés: A pesar de su extensión territorial carece de lugares interesantes por el hecho de ser el reino con mayor extensión en frontera con la Tierra Inexplorada o Inhóspita, pero de los pocos lugares se encuentra El Desierto Jhewl, el cual dicen que solo quienes nacieron bajo el sol y la luna del desierto pueden sobrevivir hay.

Sobre las Tierras Inexploradas solo les puedo aconsejar que nunca vayan a ese lugar sin un grupo de más de 100 personas, ya que hay se encuentran los seres más peligrosos que pueden existir.

Eso ha sido todos mis pequeños entusiastas, en la próxima clase veremos el sistema de Magia llamado Arte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hechizos y niveles**

Hola mis pequeños entusiastas, que bueno que hayan venido a esta clase, por que veremos ahora sobre la magia y su sistema de clasificación.

Existen diferentes tipos de hechizos a los cuales hemos bautizado como ARTES los cuales se dividen en diferentes ramas y variables entre las diferentes ramas principales son agua, fuego, tierra, aire, luz y oscuridad.

Cada hechizo contiene al menos tres niveles de poder los cuales aumentan significativamente la dificultad del hechizo, ahora los repasaremos.

Arte: Es el primer nivel de dificultad, pues en este se especifican los detalles del hechizo ejemplo: Arte Oscuro, Puño negro. En este ejemplo solo se ejecuta una acción sencilla como dar un puñetazo con magia negra

Sello: El segundo nivel de dificultad, en este nivel las técnicas y movimientos del usuario toman relevancia para el hechizo en ejecución ejemplo: Sello Llameante, Arte de fuego, Dragón Danzante. En este nivel la acción es más evidente pues el usuario ejecuta más de un movimiento para la técnica

Pentagrama: Este es sin duda el nivel más difícil de controlar ya que el espíritu del usuario se funciona con la esencia elemental, necesitando control absoluto del elemento y como dato extra en este nivel el hechizo es recitado en latín ejemplo: Pentagrama, Sello Demoniaco Arte Maldito, Morte Multandum. Cabe aclarar que el pentagrama no posee apelativo como el arte o el sello

Pero aún existen variables como el PASÓ; el pasó es cuando el usuario usa un elemento derivativo al original un ejemplo es cuando Canas usa el hechizo niebla el cual es del elemento hielo y es un derivado del agua y es lo que llamamos Paso 2.

Ahora, existe la posibilidad de fusionar elementos primales para crear otros como el rayo que es una fusión del agua con el aire haciéndolo llamar Paso 3.

Como el mundo es inmenso también lo son los elementos pero en esta clase repasaremos las Artes elementales junto con su respectivo sello.

Sello Llameante, Arte de Fuego.  
Sello Oceánico, Arte de Agua.  
Sello de Ventisca, Arte de Aire.  
Sello Rocoso, Arte de Tierra.  
Sello Blanco, Arte de Luz.  
Sello Sombrío, Arte Oscuro.

Estas Artes son las que más conocidas del continente, pero aún existen cuatro que sólo son conocidas por una raza especial, las cuales son Arte Divino, Arte Prohibido, Arte Maldito y Arte Celestial, las cuales tienen la facultad de causar estragos no sólo en quien lo recibe, también en el entorno donde se produjo, excepto en el Arte Maldito el cual tiene consecuencias desconcertantes para el usuario, pero sólo son enseñadas a ciertos grupos especializados para tales artes.

Entre tantas clases y ramas también otros tipos de artes que no están relacionados con la magia y esos son.  
Arte de Guerra, que se subdivide en varias armas blancas como  
Arte de la Espada, el cual toma movimientos del cuerpo combinando el maná natural del cuerpo traduciéndolo en una técnica con poder, un usuarios claro de este tipo de Arte es Jack Evans, ya que él conoce varias técnicas no sólo de una, también de estilo doblé, el cual emplea dos espadas en cada mano.

Aún con todo esto, nos faltan las llamadas Runas, las cuales son una herramienta catalizadora de maná y tienen la función de ser amplificadores de poder.  
Las Runas pueden ser fabricadas con diferentes materiales, ya sean piedras del río o con pedazos de madera, las Runas en cuestión trabajan como un sistema complejo en cadena de posibilidades infinitas, pues estas tienen propiedades diferentes en modo a los materiales de su fabricación, ya sea como armas o armaduras, catalizadores de un objeto mágico o el simple hecho de ser usadas magia.

Aquí termina la clase de hoy mis pequeños entusiasta ya que la próxima veremos lo que muchos han de estar esperando a los protagonistas de la historia Búsqueda por la Verdad.


	4. Chapter 4

Ficha de Personajes Principales

Nombre: Jack Evans

Fecha de Nacimiento: 15 de Septiembre del año 1592

Edad: 23 en Búsqueda por la Verdad, 26 en Destino de Cuatro y 27 en El Renacer de los Celestes

Signo: Libra

Grupo Sanguíneo: A+

Gustos: La igualdad, el respeto, el helado de cereza, el combate a desigual y molestar a Gifka

Odia: La Corupcion, el Bullying y su pasado.

Arma Principal: cualquier tipo de espada simple y doble.

Transformaciones: Jack puede transformarse en tres versiones de el mismo con las siguientes palabras.

Dominus Umbra: Se transformara en un ser maligno con pasión para asesinar.

Dominus Luce: Se transformara en un ser lleno de bondad que gusta el proteger a todos

Nephlim: Ambas formas se unirán y formaran a un ser sin sentimientos del cual su razonamiento intuitivo sera el que lo guie

Relaciones personales

Amanda (Madre) R.I.P

Alice (Hermana) R.I.P

Rebeca (hermanastra)

Gifka (Enemiga/Exnovia)

Samanta (Enemiga/Amiga de la Infancia)

Elizabeth (Amante)

Historia: Nacido en Kerja y criado en el Tártaro, Jack vivió sus primero cuatro años entre demonios con su forma oscura a toda plenitud, pero había momentos que su contraparte quería salir causándole daño al pequeño infante, constantemente sufría de desmayos y hemorragias, ya que en el Tártaro solo tenía a su padre el decidió enviarlo a Skyland a que viviera con su madre, pues creía que le haría mejor, el ser ambiente del lugar, cosa que no fue así ya que cuando se mudó con su madre a los cinco años mantenía su forma demoniaca, cosa que hacía que todo se alejaran de el por su diferencia y su padrastro lo golpeaba por el hecho de ser así, hasta que conoció a Gifka y Samanta quienes se volvieron sus mejores amigas y hasta entraron los tres juntos a la Academia de Combate donde estudiaron para ser parte del ejército Heron.

Durante su infancia solía estar todo el tiempo en casa de Gifka o de Samanta ya que sus familias habían aceptado al pequeño híbrido como uno más, entre las constantes excursiones a los campos de entrenamiento dentro del ejército Evans junto con Samanta habían entrado en territorio de la CuEvans División, topándose con la teniente de ese entonces, miró asombrado ante el físico de Evans y este queriendo ser como el resto fue llevado con la Capitana Luna quien lo sometió a un estado de exorcismo logrando dormir a su demonio y liberando a su lado ángel transformando su cabello de negro a blanco y sus ojos pasaron de un par de rubíes a dos zafiros y volviéndose un poco más introvertido y callado, cuando regreso a su casa su padre siguió con el maltrato diciéndole que nunca será alguien como ellos que siempre será un degraciado híbrido que sólo existe por acuerdo, su madre nunca lo defendió de los abusos de su padre por que sabía que el era un militar de alto gradó y no fue hasta que Samanta se dio cuenta de los golpes que tenía en todo su cuerpo llamó a su padre quien era el Comandante en ese entonces, fue que investigaron y se encontraron evidencias de maltrato familiar, el hombre fue dado de baja deshonrosa.

Evans se fue de su hogar a los doce años para ser entrenado en la Academia con sus amigas, hay fue asignado a un escuadrón de prueba donde el Capitán Marcus era el corresponsal, ambos se odiaron al conocerse pero con el paso del tiempo y las misiones que ejercían su relación paso de ser enemigos a padre e hijo.

A los catorce Evans escapo un viernes para ir de nuevo al Tártaro y volver a ver a su padre, cuando se reencontraron ambos estaban felices de volver a ver, su padre invitó a Evans a un torneo demoniaco donde normalmente había grandes demonios reconocidos, muchos de ellos muy tramposos pero Evans sólo con una espada mágica venció en el torneo quedando en segundo lugar por detrás de Lucifer, todos reconocieron el poder del muchacho dándole el alias de Espadachín del Inframundo.

Cuando Evans cumplió los dieciséis el viva en los edificios para estudiantes de la Academia y por voz de Gifka con quien salía en ese entonces, descubrió que su madre y padrastro habían tenido una hija cuando el se fue a los doce, Evans sabía la clase de persona que era su padrastro así que fue a investigar y descubrió que la niña viva en condiciones deplorables y lo que hiso con ella fue llevársela de hay para que viviera con el, pero lo descubrieron al tercer día por un reclamó del padre y fue el Capitán Marcus quien lo descubrió, Evans queriendo proteger a su media hermana de cuatro años, se enfrentó a un duelo con su Capitán donde ambos se vatian a muerte, los dos daban lo mejor en si, sobretodo Jack quien no queria perderla, impulsado por el querer protege a alguien más vencion a su superior con un movimiento que se creía imposible de ejecutar para alguien que no fuese un usuario de guadaña el Réquiem pero como la técnica no estaba desarrollada no produjo grandes daños al capitán y se le dejó la custodia de la niña a Evans y algo había cambiado en el su cabello ya no era blanco sino gris al igual que sus ojos.

Ahora con veinte años Evans y sus amigos de la Academia fundaron un grupo de ayuda llamado Divine y que en su primera misión en donde tenían que eliminar a una sombras ocurrió lo nadie se esperaría de sus combates empezó a sentir el éxtasis del enfrentamiento eliminando a todas las sombras del pueblo, pero una de estas grito con una voz infantil hay fue donde Evans reaccionó y descubrió que no había ninguna sombra sólo cadáveres de inocentes y la imagen que lo marcaría, su espada atravesando el pecho de quien más quería proteger a su hermana menor, Evans en el estado de shock retiró la espada y con conocimiento de médico recurrió a un ritual prohibido en el cual fallo y en su extrema tristeza Evans pegó un grito tan agudo que sonaba a lamento de un demonio transformandose nuevamente en su forma de demonio pero más completo desarrollando una cola y un aura maligna, después de eso esa noche fue conocida como la Noche Roja.

Estilos de pelea: CQC y Arte de la Espada.

Técnicas.

Arte de la Espada:Técnicas de Arma simple

Demonic Circle: Lanza una fuerte y larga ola de energía, al rededor del usuario.

Super Sonic Thrust*:Ataque que empala y aleja al enemigo.

Hunting Beast: Corte Vertical seguido de un tremendo golpe.

Rising Falcon*: Desciende con una gran estocada.

Arte de la Espada:Técnicas de Doble Arma

Demonic Chaos: Ataca con múltiples olas de energía.

Twin Tiger Blade: Ataca con múltiples golpes hacia arriba y abajo.

Psi Tempest: Golpea con vario cortes en espiral desde tierra.

Sonic Sword Rain: Numerosos Golpes que finalizan con una estocada.

Combinaciones

Demonic Thrust: Combinación de Demon Fang y Sonic Thrust.

Demonic Tiger Blade: Combinación de Demon Fang y Tiger Blade.

Tempest Thrust: Combinación de Tempest y Sonic Thrust.

Tempest Beast: Combinación de Tempest y Beast.

Raining Tiger Blade: Combinación de Sword Rain y Tiger Blade.

Beast Sword Rain: Combinación de Beast y Sword Rain.

Tecnicas de la Ookami Tail

Shunko*: Mientras se tenga la arma en su funda el usuario acumulara energía alrededor de su cuerpo permitiendo le un golpe a velocidad de la luz.

Breaker: La liberación del arma hace que el usuario adquiera todas las habilidades de las demás Tail's proporcionándole un estado demasiado OP.

Cleaver: Ataque de diez golpes devastadores.

Requiem*: Evans libera su alma en un único golpe que asesina a su oponente, siempre y cuando su fuerza espiritual sea mayor.

También tiene el conocimiento del Arte Celestial y su único hechizo conocido de esta rama es la Purga, el cual es diferente a cualquier otro hechizo conocido ya que no cuenta con el tercer nivel conocido como pentagrama, en lugar de eso se le llama escriba ya que lo que hace es escribir el canto en el aire y en la lengua rúnica y sólo posible en su estado nephlim.

Sello Maestro, Arte Celestial, Escriba: !Oh señor¡ perdonamos por nuestros pecados y limpiamos de toda maldad que yase dentro de nuestras almas, velemos por el bien espiritual, danos el poder para eliminar el mal y poder comenzar de nuevo. !PURGA¡

Generando un rayo blanco con el poder de aniquilar todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, purificando todo ser viviente que llega a ser tocado por el rayo blanco.


	5. Chapter 5

Ficha de Personaje

Nombre: Gifka Shnneyder

Fecha de Nacimiento de Gifka: 21 de Julio del año 1591

Edad: 24 en Búsqueda por la Verdad, 27 en Destino de Cuatro y 28 en El Renacer de los Celestes

Signo: Leo

Grupo Sanguíneo: B-

Gustos: Su trabajo, Amigos y el golpear a Evans

Odia: No se sabe

Arma Principal: Cualquier tipo de arma larga, pero su especialidad es la Guadaña

Relaciones Personales

Arwing (Padre) R.I.P

Homero (Padrastro)

Eleonor (Madre)

Jack (Enemigo/Ex pareja)

Samanta (Amiga de la Infancia)

Historia.

Nacida bajo el seno de una familia medianamente acomodada y siendo hija única, Gifka desde pequeña recibió todo lo que quería, excepto el amor de sus padres, pues ellos trabajan en altos puestos ejecutivos, cuando un día cuando tenía cinco años ella decidió escapar de su hogar, vagando por toda la isla, cuando se topó con un convicto prófugo y al ver a la pequeña que vestía de manera elegante intento secuestrarla pero fue evitado por un soldado en túnica negra y algo raída, usaba una guadaña como arma y hechizos que nunca había visto, el soldado noqueo al prófugo y se acercó a Gifka con su aspecto siniestro, ella retrocedió y el soldado se quitó su capa revelando una armadura azul oscuro con tonos morados, su rostro era parecido al de Gifka incluyendo el color de ojos que eran morados, cosa que en su padre ni su madre poseían, ella fue llevada a un caseta de guardia para que tomaran sus datos y poderla regresar a su casa; el hombre que acompañaba a Gifka le enseñaba varios trucos mágicos que la pequeña imitaba y por accidente copia el hechizo que el soldado realizo contra el prófugo con el que combatió, causando un pequeño problema en la caceta y generando risas sobre el guardia que cayó ante el hechizo de la pequeña.

Cuando regresaron el soldado y Gifka, la madre reconoció al soldado en cuestión, su nombre era Arwing quien era un oficial de escuadrón del grupo elite conocido como The Reapers, Arwing le pregunto cómo lo conocía si nunca se habían visto antes y ella con su esposo y Gifka dormida entre sus brazos le dice que siempre quiso un hijo pero su marido era estil, así que usaron la inseminación artificial, donde ella quedo embarazada de él, ya que era un donante de esperma, además le conto que Gifka solía estar siempre sola ya que los empleados se limitaban a solo cuidarla y Arwing les propuso que él la podía cuidar, ya que conocía algunos en el ejercito que tenían hijos, así fue como firmaron los papeles de cambio de custodia y la pequeña paso a manos de su auténtico padre, quien le enseño todo acerca de lo que se trata ser un soldado, su primer día, fue llevada al Cuartel General donde conoció a Samanta, ambas niñas al verse por primera vez se sonrieron y pasaron a ser mejores amigas.

Cuando tenía seis años y Samanta cinco conocieron a Evans quien aún tenía su forma de demonio, las dos al estar muy intrigadas con el niño solitario fueron a hablarle y entre los tres comenzó una verdadera amistad.

Con el paso del tiempo en sus días de la academia Gifka y Evans comenzaron a ser cada vez más íntimos hasta que Evans en una clase de armas se le declaro a Gifka enfrente de toda la clase y ella al verlo se sorprendió y roja de la emoción acepto ser su novia, haciendo que todos transmitieron el chisme de la pareja más fuerte de la academia, todos sorprendidos que la hija del Líder del grupo The Reaper se haya juntado con el hibrido, dando la combinación más explosiva que jamás haya existido.

Después de sus días de juventud, Gifka y Evans se graduaron y entraron en el Ejercito Heron, Gifka entro primeramente en la Cuarta División encargada por la Capitana Luna, mientras que Evans se encontraba en la Quinta bajo las ordenes de Marcus, pero a Gifka no le llego a gustar mucho su división y Luna le ofreció entrar en donde se encontraba su padre y ella acepto, pero sin darse cuenta que sería sometida a una operación donde se le removerían sus órganos genitales para nunca dar a luz, ya que en el grupo de las Reapers se dice que solo ellas portan la muerte como una capa de orgullo, por eso son sometidos a la castración todos para no poder engendrar descendencia; Gifka después de la operación en una cama de hospital se veía deprimida y con ganas de morir, hasta que llego Evans con un regalo, al abrirlo encontró una gargantilla blanca con bordado en forma de diamantes negros y un medallón con forma de mariposa negra con toques morados, ella quiso explicarle sobre su situación y él se la negó diciéndole que la Capitana Luna le explico todo acerca de la organización Reaper, ella se queda callada y Evans la abraza diciéndole que no importa, ya que él es feliz con ella de cualquier manera; hasta que se llega el evento Noche Roja donde Gifka mira con encuentro encarnizado de Evans peleando contra los siete Capitanes y su padre Arwing donde Evans le encaja la espada en el estómago hasta el fondo y luego de una patada se la saca para poder seguir peleando, jurando que le daría muerte por venganza a su padre.

Estilos de Pelea: CQC y Artes de las Reapers

Gifka con Guadaña en modo Ejecución

Crush Nocturno: golpes contundentes que dejan pequeñas estelas negras

Sepulture Prematuro: Suena mas cabrón de lo que es, pues la técnica en si es teatral para asustar a los enemigos y estos mueran de terror

Relampago Oscuro: Tres series de golpes cargados con magia negra mas potente con cada golpe terminando con un rayo negro

Come Almas: Pues esta técnica es la mas poderosa ya que consume el alma del oponente cuando este ya este debilitado.

Réquiem: Con esta última y más fuerte técnica da el descanso eterno a todas las almas que se encuentren en su amplio rango de cobertura, además de usarlo como parte del Juicio del espíritu.

En Modo Cazador ella usa kusari-gama u Hoces encadenadas

Estrella de la Bestia: Las cadenas vibran y se mueven creando una estrella la cual sirve para capturar a la presa, sirve como emboscada

Huracán Demoniaco: Al hacer girar ambas armas en un estilo de danza crea un campo lleno de viento el cual sirve tanto para evitar que entren a ayudar a la presa como evitar que esta salga (entre mas usuarios la mantengan haciendo mas fuerte es)

Colapso: Tirara de las hoces hacia los puntos nerviosos para romperlos y dejar inmovilizado a la presa

Estrella de la Muerte: igual que Star Beaster las cadenas crean una estrella la cual servirá para crear un sello de captura al alma de la presa.

Magias estas sirven tanto en modo Ejecutor como Cazador

Arte de Fuego

Arte de Fuego, Infernó: De los brazos se queman y quien se llegue a tocarlos se incineraran vivos.

Arte de Fuego, Mascara de Hueso: Crea una máscara de hueso en llamas que le aumenta el poder de ataque y velocidad.

Sello Llameante, Arte de Fuego, Dragón Danzante: Serie de movimientos que imitan a un dragón serpiente danzando y crean al dragón el cual terminara con un tornado de fuego.

Pentagrama, Sello Llameante, Arte de Fuego, Invocationem: En este nivel Gifka podrá invocar a tres avatares de los Reyes de Fuego ya sean Kirin, Barong, Yaksha o al Alto Rey de Fuego Garunix

Arte Divino

Arte Divino, Solemne Bendición: Crea un campo de magia divina la cual repele toda magia negra

Sello Bendecido, Arte Divino, Justicia: El usuario se llenara de magia luz y hará que los compañeros recuperen sus heridas

Solemne Justicia: Creara pequeñas barreras a los aliados que los recuperara y también caerán rayos del cielo

Pentagrama, Sello Bendecido, Arte Divino, Valkyrie: Creara Armaduras sagradas por tiempo límite las cuales duplicaran el poder físico y mágico de los aliados

Arte Prohibido

Arte Prohibido, Luna Creciente: Atacara al enemigo con golpes ascendentes y terminara con la imagen de la luna negra

Arte Prohibido, Cadena de Castigo: Crea cadenas rojas que ataran al cuello y brazos dejando al enemigo vulnerable para un golpe de gracia

Sello Maldito, Arte Prohibido, Nosferatu: Absorberá la vida del oponente y regenerando la suya

Pentagrama, Sello Maldito, Arte Prohibido, Exilium: Técnica que removerá el alma del oponente y la enviara a un vació del cual es habitado por el Devorador de Almas Bazoo.

Arte Maldito

Arte Maldito, Locura: Gifka entra en un estado de frenesí que le impide escuchar la razón.

Sello Demoniaco, Arte Maldito, Bestia: Invoca de su propia alma, bestias malignas que le obedecerán en todas sus órdenes.

Pentagrama, Sello Demoniaco Arte Maldito, Morte Multandum: Crea, millones sellos en el aire de donde salen estacas de oscuridad, para que el oponente quede empalado

Arte Celestia, Réquiem: Con esta última y más fuerte técnica que da el descanso eterno a todas las almas que se encuentren en su amplio rango de cobertura, además de usarlo como parte del Juicio del espíritu.

*Tengan en cuenta que todas las Artes aquí mencionadas pueden estar hasta el nivel de Pentagrama, solo que a Gifka le gusta usarlas en ese nivel determinado.

*Y si su padre dono esperma antes de entrar al grupo de la Reapers y de ahí salió Gifka, se podría decir que venció la ideología de las Reapers.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor* No sé cómo decirles esto, pero yo por el momento me encuentro bastante enferma por un tumor maligno en mi hígado, entonces entrare en un par de días a una operación para que se me extirpe, deséenme suerte.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ficha de Personaje

Autentico Nombre: Duque

Nombre de mascota: Sherrys

Fecha de Nacimiento: 15 de Abril del año 610

Edad: 1005 en Búsqueda por la Verdad, 1008 en Destino de Cuatro y 1009 en El Renacer de los Celestes

Signo: Aries

Grupo Sanguíneo: B-

Gustos: El hacer bromas pesadas y hablar con extrema franqueza ante todos.

Odia: a todos en general, menos a María, a Rebeca y algunos miembros del grupo de Divine.

Arma Principal: No posee.

Relaciones Personales

María (Madre adoptiva)

Aarón (Primer dueño)

Rebeca (Segunda Dueña/ la ama con mucho cariño)

Jack (Amigo)

Gifka (Posible amiga, si no le tuviera miedo)

Samanta (Demasiado Respetable como para ser tratada como amiga)

Canas (Un mago inferior)

Isaac (Intento de soldado respetable)

Marcus (Cerebro con músculos)

Joshua (Ladrón de dueñas)

Historia

Siendo parte del proyecto Bestia Indomable, Sherrys nació bajo la luz de observación de un laboratorio secreto en el reino de Ethevius, antes de la Gran Guerra y para tenerlos en control usaron a las pequeñas hadas del pantano Ojo del Ciervo, pero no contaron que una se escaparía y liberaría a todo un lote en experimentación, de donde se encontraría con el gato, en su primer encuentro el gato aterrado ante el mundo nuevo y María siendo la primera cosa que vio la tomo como su madre y ella sin otra opción lo ayudo a salir del laboratorio, pero para ellos ya estaban buscándolos junto con otros cien experimentos en fase infantil y algunos de los gatos adultos que ya tenían control absoluto de sus poderes, intentaron escapar por todo medio posible pero todas las salidas estaban selladas, excepto una la cual estaba fuertemente custodiada, María y el gato a quien nombro como Duque, se toparon con Aarón quien estaba en contra de lo que hacían en estos laboratorios, les ofreció ayudarlos a salir del laboratorio y María acepto con muchas dudas, pero al final que en verdad salieron de aquel nefasto lugar, Aarón los llevo a su hogar, el cual era una pequeña cabaña a la entrada del Bosque, María agradecida del gesto quiso ayudar al arcano con lo que fuera, él se negó y solo le dijo que educara de la mejor manera a ese gato recién nacido, María le hiso caso y se quedó a vivir con Duque en la cabaña del Aarón.

Durante algunos meses los tres vivieron felices, hasta que fueron descubiertos por el Ejército del reino, Aarón salió de la cabaña a enfrentarlos, pero eran en mayor número, María quiso esconder a Duque ya que él no sabía nada para defenderse, los soldados entraron en la cabaña y encontraron a María y a Duque quien por instinto quiso defender a María, pero uno de los soldados lo patea hasta la pared y toman a María en un contenedor anti magia, Duque al ver como se llevaban a su madre este habla por primera vez y explotando en llamas, quemando todo a su paso y salvándola, días después de eso exploto la guerra causando un gran revuelo y el junto con su madre adoptiva se embarcaron en una misión de encontrar y formar una nueva familia de gatos elementales.

Estilo de Pelea: Instinto de ayuda y Artes Mágicas

A pesar de su poder, Sherrys no es alguien que le guste mucho el pelear, pero defenderá a quienes pueda y gracias a sus poderes elementales puede transformarse en los diferentes elementos que ha podido absorber en esencia para poder usarlos a su beneficio, los cuales son Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Aire, Planta o Naturaleza, Hielo, Rayo, Luz, Oscuridad, metal, magma, sangre y espectro o fantasma.

Nota* Aunque muchos de los que piensan Sherrys si puede controlar el metal a través de su poder con la tierra, ya que si lo pensamos al estilo de Avatar La Leyenda de Aang, Toph siendo maestra tierra logra mover el metal con su tierra control, pues como lo dicho en la serie el metal es una forma purificada de la tierra y por lo tanto es manejable al igual que el cristal, excepto el rayo no comparto esa misma idea que con el fuego pueda generar un relámpago, pero con la sangre si ya que es un fluido y por lo tanto es capaz de ser controlado por el agua, pero a lo que muchos llegan a pensar Sherrys si tiene las facultades para hacerlo, pero por gusto y honor a su nombre original Duque nunca lo ha usado, excepto cuando comenzó a curiosear con su habilidad de agua cuando la adquirió.

Técnicas: A pesar de su edad y conocimiento a Sherrys nunca le importo el tener o poseer técnicas, puesto que el las considera estúpidas y prefiere simplemente usar su control de manera instintiva y desatar el mayor poder que pueda en el combate, aunque en su afinidad espectral su metodología cambia (razón desconocida) y emplea técnicas con otros elementos como el fuego o el hielo, al igual que el poder extra sensorial, mental y la energía pura del entorno o de los cuerpos que yacen a su alrededor, pero estas son algunas que usa en su afinidad espectral.

Pirokinesia: A diferencia de su forma fuego, su poder se vuelve mental y puede crearla en cualquier punto de su campo sensorial.

Telekinesia: El es poder de manipular objetos con la mente o crear energía pura con su mente para atacar o defender.

Criokinesia: Al igual que el elemento fuego esta se vuelve mental y se puede crear en cualquier punto de su campo.

Vuelo: A diferencia que el modo viento donde se crean corrientes de aire para poder correr en estas, en su modo espectral puede volar sin depender de nada.

Intangibilidad e Invisibildad: Con estas habilidades Sherrys actúa como un verdadero fantasma al traspasar materia solida.

Campo Sensorial: Este campo le da el control absoluto de sus kinesias y sus sentidos, tiene un radio de cien metros.

Forma Astral: En su forma normal Sherrys puede separase de su cuerpo por el tiempo limite de dos días completos, pero no podrá usar ninguna de sus habilidades excepto el poder dominar el cuerpo y mente de sus victimas siempre que estas carezcan de fuerza de voluntad.

Lamento: Un grito que forma ondas expansivas que pueden destruir todo a su paso y el tímpano si se esta bastante cerca.

Fusion Posesion: Esta habilidad a diferencia del dominio, acepta el cuerpo huésped y se fusiona con la alma habitante, siempre estas esten sincronisadas.

Proyeccion: Sherrys puede traspasar el mundo físico al espiritual y mostrar una parte de el, al igual que el tartaro.

 **NOTA PARA TI SILVER: Mi hermano se hace llamar Shingan Crimson White y yo soy Stryder Heron White (que por cierto el Stryder no es sacado de Titanfall sino de Stryder el ninja que era de un arcade)**


	7. Chapter 7

**MITOLOGÍA**

Hola mis pequeños entusiastas, soy su guía personal Mariel y por el momento no tendremos una ficha de personaje, ya que seguiremos con la siguiente clase la cual he bautizado como MITOLOGÍA.

Se preguntarán ¿este mundo tiene folklor? Si y muchas otras cosas, como ejemplo está la Gran Catedral que se encuentra en Lenster, también está el Santuario de las Colas y el Lago de los milagros.

Verán cuando creé este mundo, sólo estaban los humanos, arcanos y heron's quienes poblaron el continente, pero gracias a su codicia y egoísmo querían ser la única especie existente, por eso creé a mis siervos, para que puedan guiar a mis hijos por el buen camino, estos son.

El León del Poder.

El Cuervo de la Claridad.

El Lobo de la Lealtad.

La Tortuga de la Fortaleza.

La Serpiente de la Destrucción.

Mis cinco niños más queridos, son quienes guían uno de los cinco reinos del continente, pero a pesar de ellos como guardianes, también existen Las Seis Llamas Heráldicas, quienes son considerados como los mayores.

Drako, Heraldo de la Tierra.

Hub, Heraldo del Aire.

Scarlet, Heralda del Fuego

Abbys, Heralda del Agua.

Light, Heraldo de la Luz.

Nightmare, Heraldo de la Oscuridad.

Nombrados del mayor al menor, mis pequeños dragones se encargan de mantener el equilibrio de todo el ecosistema, aunque normalmente ellos suelen estar escondidos en sus templos, sólo mis dragones menores Light & Night son los únicos que salen de su castillo para ir a ser sus travesuras, pero no importa ya que me agradan las amistades que formaron.

Otra leyenda son acerca de un set de espadas mágicas, con las cuales muchos guerreros han querido obtener, ese set se llama Sword Tail y son nueve espadas mágicas aunque la leyenda afirma que sólo existen siete, pero como saben quieren guardarse algunas para ellos.

Spirit Tail, capaz de localizar una alma en más de veinte kilómetros a la redonda y amplificar el poder mágico del usuario entre más almas se encuentran cerca. Actualmente sin dueño en la bóveda de armas de la casa Blade.

Golden Tail, capaz de proporcionar fuerza física y mágica en proporciones gigantescas a su usuario. Actualmente está confinada en otro mundo.

Brave Tail, hace que su usuario pierda la sensibilidad al dolor. Actualmente bajo el uso de Marcus Hentred.

Silver Tail, con la habilidad de perforar la defensa ya sean escudos o armadura, también campos de fuerza o burbujas de protección. Actualmente en propiedad de Jack Evans.

Healing Tail, espada cuya habilidad es la de sanar heridas y males tanto propios como los de un aliado. Actualmente sin dueño en la bóveda de armas de la casa Rouser.

Obsidian Tail, cuya habilidad es la de manifestar el aura de quienes rodean al usuario y este puede purificar las esencias negativas. Actualmente esta pérdida.

Rainbow Tail, habilitada de refractar la Luz y los elementos naturales. Actualmente esta pérdida.

Amethys Tail, habilidad de transmutar en cualquier otra forma. Actualmente pérdida.

Okami Tail, la espada más fuerte de todo el set, ya que sus habilidades van desde la clarividencia, aumento de poder físico, mejora en los reflejos, aumenta la sensibilidad del dolor y la emociones, auto regeneración y el poder copiar de manera perfecta alguna otra habilidad de las demás Tails. Actualmente bajo llave en la cámara de seguridad del Ejército Heron y a veces bajo uso de Evans cuando ocupa mayor poder.

Todas estas espadas están hechas de un mineral llamado Phantasy, el cual antes estaba protegido por mi mascota, pero un grupo de mercenarios estúpidos lo asesinaron y se quedaron con el mineral, el cual es un gran receptor que se puede amoldar con otros materiales de manera facil y crear grandes obras de arte como las Tails.

Pero estas no se crearon así como así, con esas habilidades, ya que tienen una modalidad llamada Ojos del Cazador, la cual hace que el portador tenga una mejor sincronía con el espíritu de la espada, pero con unas pequeñas cositas llamadas Colmillos de Sarkaar, pueden evolucionar a su forma espiritual con el que podrán incrementar su poder/habilidad y adquirí otra de manera aleatoria.

Las leyendas en Kerja siempre vienen y van, manteniendo ese carácter de fantasía y armonía que tanto caracteriza al mundo, pero oigan no podemos dejar de lado algunas leyendas de algunas razas, como los Elements cat's quienes son capaces de controlar un elemento por clan y están los Rainbow cat's quienes nacieron bajo el experimento y pueden controlar todos los elementos, pero sólo he conocido a dos de estos que han adquirió el más raro, el elemento espectral.

Y por último hay una leyenda acerca de mí donde se me ha visto caminar por los recintos edificados a mi memoria y ¿saben que? Es cierto a veces me gusta caminar por los estos lugares y otros para contemplarlos con mis propios ojos, así que ya saben si ven a una linda jovencita de cabello morado con una bella y misteriosa sonrisa y uniformada, soy su guía Mariel Creadora del Cosmos despidiéndose y esperándolos para una nueva clase mis pequeños entusiastas. See ya.


	8. Chapter 8

Estimado Mike Bluer.

Le escribo esta carta en merito a su trabajo en la guerra desatada contra su raza los Celestes, este presente que le enviare es por su convicción a sus ideales y nunca fallarles.

El estimado que le enviare serán tropas que estarán bajo el mandato de dos camaradas míos que están ayudándole en su batalla, quienes usted ya sabrá a quienes me referiré.

10'000 tropas clase Heavenly knight, que son una forma de igualar a lo que tu llamas robots.

1'000 tropas elites, que son 500 del grupo The Reaper y 500 del grupo The White Sword.

30'000 unidades comunes de las 80'000 que disponemos

Además de material nuestro, para que puedas seguir con tus inventos, varios rollos de magia que le podrían servir algunos de sus miembros y una espada que de seguro le gustara a cierto idiota hibrido.

P.D: Envíele mis saludos a Rebeca y a Sherrys

Atte. Samanta Floret, Comandante del Ejército Heron


	9. Chapter 9

Composición Jerarquíca

Buenas a todos soy Samanta y hoy les daré un pequeño tour sobre como se maneja nuestro reino el Skyland.

Primeramente este se encuentra arriba a más de treinta mil kilómetros de altura y esta esparcido en ocho islas por el oceano de Dagda, siete conocidas como las las islas hijas y la central conocida como isla madre en la cual es donde se encuentran la Primera, Tercera, Cuarta y Septima División además de la Academia de armas junto con algunos pueblos.

Empezando por los pueblos y ciudades pequeñas que rodean a las fortalezas del Ejército los cuales son abastecidos por el propio ejército y sus contribuyentes.

La Primera División.

Mi territorio, es donde yo Samanta "La Protectora" dirigió al resto de Divisiónes y es donde también tenemos la bóveda de armas más fuertes, que algunas de estas son La Killing Edger, Arco de Avarosa, La Alabarda de la Sumisión, El Cetro del Lamento, Los Guanteletes de la Ira y el Dolor, y la Okami Tail, todas estas armas han tenido una historia de como surgieron y para que fueron ocupadas, pero no quiero que se queden aquí embobados así que pasemos a otra área de mi sector, como las barracas, las cuales es donde se encuentran los reclutas y los grupos dirigidos por los oficiales y sobre todo mi teniente quien me apoya en mis labores como la Comandante.

Segunda División.

A cargo de mi amiga Heather también conocida como "La Guía" esta división se encarga de los asuntos terrenales y esparse la palabra de nuestra amada madre Mariel la Creadora del Cosmos y aunque no sea un sector destinado a misiones interesantes, este es el único que tiene el derecho de estar en las tierras bajas.

Tercera División.

Estando bajo la guía de mi buen amigo Gernok alias "The Wicked", esta esta siempre en la búsqueda de experimentar con la magia y busca desentrañar los misterios de las diferentes ramas artísticas y también en la elaboración de nuevos hechizos.

Cuarta División.

El cuerpo es un templo y el espíritu es su tesoro, corriendo bajo la tutela de Luna Grayblood "La Espiritista" quien ha estado en el cargo por tres generaciones de mi familia, este sector ah estado siempre en la sombra procurando mantener en buen estado a sus camaradas y aliados, conocen todos los secretos del cuerpo humano y con la ayuda de la Séptima División han sido capases de cambiar algunas partes del cuerpo por partes de metal.

Quinta División.

Al mandato de nuestro querido Marcus Hentred también conocido como el Caballero y siendo amigo de mi padre, conozco sus capacidades y es el más feroz guerreó que he conocido y también es el más noble entre los hombres, su Sector esta destinado a proteger las diferentes islas del Skayland donde no hay bases militares, ha estado en servicio desde hace dos generaciones.

Sexta División.

Al mandato de Abel Kontred "La Golem" sirve como apoyó para Marcus cuando este falla y los intrusos entran infaganti, su misión es cuidar las islas que poseen bases militares.

Séptima División.

La búsqueda del conocimiento y el mejoramiento en las técnicas, Claider Navy también conocido como "The Creator" es uno de los científicos más brillantes que tenemos a nuestra dispocision, siendo capas de crear a los Heavelyn Knight y también en su investigación con la tecnología de las otras razas ha creado las municiones de runas y las armas de fuego mágico, siendo el Capitán más longevo en servicio desde hace nueve generaciones.

Además de los siete sectores, tenemos a nuestra disposición tres Escuadrones de élite, que a pesar de su fama nadie conoce sus ubicaciones, exepto algunos quienes son o fueron parte de dichos escuadrones y por supuesto que yo también las conozco sus ubicaciones.

Y están son.

 **The Reaper** : Escuadrón característico en la búsqueda y la ejecución, su lema es "La muerte es tu último amigo por conocer", su líder actual es Gifka Shnneyder.

 **The White Sword** : Son la Caballería del Ejército, especializados en ataques frontales, son especialmente efectivos con armas de fuego a distancia y en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **The Black Eyes** : Unidad enfocada en el terreno y la infiltracion, son un grupo con afinidad a los ataques sorpresa.

Ahora que conocen un poco más a fondo de esta organización les relatare el orden de la jerarquía del mayor al menor, el cual es el mío el rango de.

 **Comandante** : Quien es el responsable de mantener el orden de todo el ejercito, además que mi familia a mantenido el título por generaciones.

 **General** : Rango entregado a los lideres de los Escuadrones y son los que ocupan un mayor peso en las decisiones.

 **Capitán** : Son los siete líderes formales del Ejército y junto con el Comandante son conocidos como The Divine White feathers.

 **Teniente** : Subordinado directo del Capitán, es quien se encarga de las tareas de campo de la División.

 **Oficial o Sargento de Campo** : Debajo de los Tenientes, los Oficiales tienen a su disposición pequeños grupos de veinte soldados razos.

 **Soldado Cabo o Razo** : Es por mucho el rango más bajo de toda la organización militar sólo estando por encima de los reclutas.

 **Titulos**

Los títulos son apodos o sobrenombres por hazañas que han logrado nuestro soldados a lo largo de su carrera militar y estos pueden ser desde títulos de broma como "Blanco facil" o hasta por modos de vida de estos mismos y uno de estos es el del "Caballero" que pertenece a nuestro Capitán de la Quinta División el cual a llevado acorde con su vida las leyes de un caballero y a perfeccionado el estilo básico de la esgrima llamado de la misma manera.

 **Armaduras**

Las armaduras en nuestro ejercito fueron diseñadas por el primer Capitán de la Séptima División, pero ahora fueron reestructuradas por nuestro actual Capitan Clayder y estas se hayan en cuatro diseños diferentes, ademas que al llegar al rango de Teniente se les concede la libertad de personalizar sus armaduras.

 **Armadura Nova:** Es la clase mas baja y solo esta disponible para los soldados razo.

 **Armadura Super Nova:** Subiendo en la escala las Super Nova tiene mayor aguante y proporcionan resistencia fisica, magica y aumentan la movilidad.

 **Armadura Rúnica:** Siendo exclusivas para los Tenientes en adelante estas se dividen en tres grados aparte siendo el grado uno para los tenientes, grado dos para capitanes y grado tres para generales.

 **Armadura Valquiria:** La más fuerte en existencia y exclusiva para la Comandante Samanta, hecha con escamas del dragón heráldico de la tierra, platino y el raro mineral phantasy, han hecho de esta armadura la más poderosa en existencia.

 **Armadura Lunar:** Variante de la Runica, estas están hechas con la finalidad de estar en afinidad con la oscuridad para mejorar el poder de las artes prohibidas y malditas, Gifka posee esta armadura en su grado tres.

 **Armadura Solar:** Variante de la Runica, estas están hechas con la finalidad de estar en afinidad con la luz para mejorar el poder de las artes Divinas, el lider del Escuadron The White Sword posee una en grado tres.

 **Armadura del Nephlim:** Armadura especial hecha en base a la rúnica grado dos, esta esta forjada con las esencias de la armonia y el caos y fue hecha exclusivamente para Jack Evans, pero solo se le ah visto portarla durante el enfrentamiento contra Grant, pues la considera demasiado para el.

Esperó que esta clase les haya ayudado a comprender más nuestra sociedad y esperó que puedan visitarnos nuevamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Ficha de Personaje

Nombre: Joshua D' Efrant

Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de Febrero del año 1603

Edad: 12 en Búsqueda por la Verdad, 15 en Destino de Cuatro

Signo: Acuario.

Grupo Sanguíneo: A+

Gustos: Robar a la gente adinerada para dársela a los pobres, entrenar en el sigilo y salir a pasear con su novia.

Odia: A los seres engreídos y a lo elitistas.

Arma Personal: Shogun Sword y Stilettos.

Relaciones Personales

Jack (Gran Maestro y Cuñado)

Gifka (Amistad escalofriante)

Marcus (Mucho Respeto)

Canas (Igual que Marcus)

Isaac (Compañero de locuras)

Sherrys (Pesado y entrometido)

Rebeca (En una relación amorosa desde hace 2 años)

Michael (Mejor amigo y compañero de clases)

Danna (Amiga y compañera de clases)

Historia

Nacido en el seno de una de las mayores mafias de la capital Lenster, Joshua vivía con lujo, pero a conciencia que su familia controlaba los barrios bajos en su totalidad.

Entrenado desde muy temprana edad para ser el siguiente sucesor de la familia, fue entrenado bajo el código de los asesinos, en el cual juraba lealtad a su propia casa y tendría que llevar una doble vida, de día un estudiante normal y corriente y de noche un cruel asesino de sangre fría, en varias de sus misiones ha sido capturado en pleno acto delictivo, pero del cual ser menor y sus delitos eran simples robos materiales se le dejaba ir con la advertencia, hasta que en una ocasión el regresando de sus clases encontró en su hogar una escena de asesinato, toda su familia había muerto incluyendo a la servidumbre, la guardia del reino investigo el caso pero se concluyó que fue un asesinato de asueldo por que en aquella casa todo estaba intacto nada había sido robado, el capitán a cargo del caso miro a Joshua con lastima y lo invito a su hogar donde conoció a su mejor amigo Michael o como le suelen decir Mike desde ese momento el por fin fue liberado de las cadenas de su familia pero con una última misión de esta y seria VENGARLOS.

A pasado el tiempo y con doce años Joshua junto con Mike y Danna, los tres amigos apodados Triada del Peligro, ya que adonde fueran los tres, era por seguro que alguna locura habría y siendo Miky y Danna parte de la Alta Nobleza eran prácticamente intocables, pero un día normal, Joshua se topó por accidente con Rebeca y esta al estar interesado por las cosas del joven asesino y este sin darse cuenta la condujo a su base central como ellos le llamaban y fue cuando se toparon también con el hermano de Rebeca al ver que le querían hacerle daño.

Después de un tiempo Joshua se enteró que Rebeca estaba enamorada de él y de alguna manera él estaba avergonzado por eso y fueron las incontables ocasiones que evadía a Rebeca hasta que cuando el tenia catorce y Rebeca nueve y ella se le declaro en público, el al no tener más escapatoria acepto su amor y desde ese momento llevan como pareja dos años.

Estilo de Combate: Sigilo y Mortal

Técnicas: Posee solo habilidades básicas de un ladrón y asesino, como el hurto, sigilo y la maestría que su primer maestro le enseño.

Letalidad: Asesta un golpe fulminante a una alta velocidad terminado con su enemigo antes que este se de cuenta.


	11. Aviso para el futuro

Hola a todos somos el Team White conformado por mi hermano Shingan Crimson White y por mi Stryder Heron White además de nuestros compañeros el Noble Lucario, la Tierna Pichu y nuestro Bromista Banette y nuestro OC Silver Dust quien fue antes un Teniente de la Guardia de Celestia (Por cierto los pokemons fueron sacados de su habitad y esclavizados para fines malignos).

Como se habrán dado cuenta, hemos terminado con mi primer fanfic Destino de Cuatro y ahora podremos continuar con los otros tres proyectos que tenemos como lo son la precuela del anterior fic mencionado, el proyecto de mi hermano y el que también haremos junto que es el crossover, además que aún tenemos un pendiente con Guns, pero ese lo discutiré con el, solo esto es un aviso para que ustedes puedan decidir cuál es el que continuaremos y de ahí los aremos mensuales empezando por el que ustedes eligieron y luego nosotros seguiremos con nuestra elección, claro los arriamos semanales pero no tenemos el tiempo ni la imaginación.

Proyectos en desarrollo

Búsqueda por la Verdad: Autor: Crimson White, ayudante Lucario

My Little Pokemon: Autor: Heron y Crimson, ayudante Pichu

Destiny: Equestria the Dark War: Autor: Heron, ayudante Banette

Próximos Proyectos: Secuelas y Precuelas

Título: My Little Pokemon: Batalla contra el Imperio de Cristal.

Sinopsis: Cinco años después de los eventos, Spike junto con las Crusader van a conquistar el Imperio de Cristal, enfrentándose a los Ases de Cristal (Como la Batalla de la Frontera)

Título: Rebeldes en Armas.

Sinopsis: Una ciudad prospera será invadida por "ellos", los rebeldes han salido del escondite y ahora buscaran la oportunidad de la revancha y la elegida llena con sed de venganza por su familia comandara y derrocara a quienes se han llamado los supremos

Título: Días Oscuros.

Sinopsis: Un proyecto se desato y una guerra estallo, solo ellos vivirán un infierno en vida, seguiremos a uno de estos el cual es llamado Duque.

Título: Ocaso del Futuro.

Sinopsis: Después de los Eventos ocurridos en Búsqueda por la Verdad, nuestro grupo Divine ahora tendrá que enfrentar nuevos peligros y esos serán el vivir en la sociedad.

Bueno, eso sería todo por nuestra parte, solo recuerden solo podrán votar por un fanfic de los que tenemos en desarrollo los demás son para un futuro que esperemos llegue pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

Personaje Principal

Nombre: Samanta Floret

Fecha de Nacimiento: 10 de Enero del año 1592

Alias: La Protectora

Edad: 23 en Búsqueda por la Verdad, 26 en Destino de Cuatro.

Signo: Acuario

Grupo: A-

Gustos: La novelas de ciencia ficción, caminatas por la playa y las noches de luna nueva.

Odia: Simplemente detesta que la traicionen y los malos tratos de quien sea.

Arma Principal: un Bò llamado Arkas (un Bo es un palo del tamaño de su portador)

Apariencia en el Fic de la Búsqueda: De cabellera dorada, ojos verdes y piel blanca, porta una armadura clase valquiria de color gris, con una falda de malla también gris, un par de guantes largos con toques de par de alas, al igual que en sus botas y usa una bandana roja en el abdomen

Destino de Cuatro y El Renacer de los Celestes: La misma armadura pero ahora de color blanco con dorado con una falda corta también blanca, la bandana cambio de color a celeste y con una capa negra con el símbolo del Ejército en dorado el cual es un par de espadas cruzadas con alas cubriéndolas.

Relaciones Personales

Levin (Padre)

Casandra (Madre)

Kevin IV (Hermano mayor, gemelo)

Shon II (Segundo hermano mayor, gemelo)

Gifka (Mejor amiga)

Jack (Amigo/Enemigo)

Historia

Siendo la menor de tres hijos, Samanta solía ser mucho más consentida por sus padres que sus hermanos mayores, pues alguno de los dos se convertiría en el nuevo Comandante, su vida fue relativamente fácil y sin preocupación, pero no fue hasta que conoció a Gifka la hija del mejor amigo de su padre, ambas niñas al conocerse lo primero que hicieron fue pelearse y desde ese punto ambas tendrían una relación de enemistad, siempre queriendo destacar en todo ámbito posible y hasta que llego Jack, las dos parecieron olvidar su competencia y los tres se centraron en ser los mejores amigos.

Durante los años de la Academia, Samanta comenzaría a desarrollar sentimientos por Evans, pero se los guardo por mucho tiempo y hasta que al fin se deicidio declararse a Evans lo que miro fue algo insoportable para ella, su dos mejores amigos se estaban besando, cosa que la destrozó por dentro, pero sin duda ese mismo desgarre le dio el motivo de volver a destacar ante todos y fue con la Capitana Luna para que le enseñara las Artes Celestiales ya que ella tenía los conocimientos básicos de esta rara rama mágica e incluso le pidió a su padre que la entrenara en esa misma rama ya que toda su familia conocía a la perfección dichos hechizos.

Ya al final de sus días de estudiante, se le condecoro como la mejor de la generación y después se le otorgaría ser la nueva Comandante algo que era complicado y había sido exclusivamente para hombres, pero su padre Levin le aclaro que fue su misma amistad y competitividad que le hiso destacar.

Una vez instalada en su nueva posición militar, lo primero que hiso fue analizar la estadística de los capitanes actuales y lo que noto fue que el Segundo, Tercera y la Sexta División eran las del peor rendimiento y con su poder aparto a los Capitanes e instalo a sus amigos Heather, Gernoc y Abel, pues el Comandante tiene el poder de hacer cambios en su círculo de Capitanes como lo vea más conveniente.

Habilidades

Siendo una destacada peleadora en ambas formas de combate sea física o mágica, Samanta cuenta con un gran set de hechizos artísticos y siendo su especialidad el Arte Celestial pues ha sido la rama predilecta de su familia.

Estilo de Pelea: Una variante del estilo Shaolin combinado con boxeo tailandés.

Conoce una gran variedad de Artes elementales.

Hechizos Artísticos.

Arte de Fuego, Gran Dragón Danzarín: Serie de movimientos que imitan a un dragón serpiente danzando y crean al dragón el cual terminara con un tornado de fuego.

Arte de Fuego, Ignición: El usuario adquirirá gran fuerza y agilidad mientras combate.

Arte de Viento, Ojo de Tormenta: Se crea un escudo sobre sus aliados, el cual tiene el poder los poderes mágicos.

Arte de Viento, Invocación, Céfiro: Es una pequeña ave del tamaño de petirrojo con el poder de las tormentas.

Arte Divino, Solemnidad: Es un destello de magia blanca que purifica el cuerpo del objetivo de todo maleficio.

Arte Divino, Fervor de Guerra: Cubrirá con una aura roja intensa a todo que sea alcanzado, sintiendo una intensa sed de sangre y despertando los instintos de supervivencia.

Arte Prohibido, Cadena de Castigo: El mismo efecto que el de Gifka, solo que las cadenas son de color morado.

Arte Prohibido, Sombra liberada: La sombra de Samanta se desprende de ella para actuar de con voluntad propia.

Arte Celestial, Puertas Espiritual: En esta forma el usuario libera dos espectros de igual apariencia y ejecutaran los mismos movimientos de su homologo real.

Arte Celestial, Control del Tiempo: Usando un lapso de tiempo de 20 minutos, podrá detener o atrasar, permitiendo le pensar y rectificar algún error.

Arte Celestial, YinYang: Variante del hechizo Puertas Espiritual, pero basada en Evans, Samanta logra desprender ambas esencias dividiéndose en dos seres completamente puros, uno puramente oscuro y otra puramente de luz. (Esta técnica aun esta en desarrollo pues tiene la teoría que llevando su espíritu al estado del nirvana lo conseguirá)

Arte Celestial, Senda Celestial: (Técnica en desarrollo) Combina toda la sabiduría marcial y toda la sabiduría espiritual, llevando al usuario al éxtasis, permitiéndole ver los siete chakras del oponente y destruirlos, de esta forma asesinando el espíritu del oponente.

* * *

 **Hola, dejo esta nota diciéndoles que también actualice un poco la jerarquía, agregando las armaduras que usan y los titulos.**


	13. Chapter 13

Buenas mis pequeños entusiastas, hace tiempo que no platicamos verdad, como sabrán la historia principal llamada Búsqueda por la Verdad está mostrando a nuevos personajes en su segundo arco, esos personajes representan la sociedad de la capital de Lenster y yo les daré la explicación de cada una de las cuatro Casas Ducales que les debía desde el capítulo dos de esta enciclopedia, bien comencemos

Casa The Rouser.

Esta casa se define por su participación en la política, todos los integrantes de esta familia han estado envueltos en la corte real y el parlamento, normalmente quienes proceden de esta familia están muy involucrados en el sistema legislativo.

Antiguo Titular: Homero Rouser, alias "La Rosa Salvaje"

Duque Actual: Maximilian Ruser

Heredero al Título: Rebeca Rouser

Casa The Blade

Aquí con los Blade, siempre han sido de grandes logros académicos aunque no lo aparenten, esta familia ha estado a cargo de la Academia para Jóvenes Caballeros y Magos Artistas, conocen además los secretos de la escuela.

Duque Actual: Andreas Blade, alias "Chacal de la Tormenta Negra"

Heredero a Titulo: Danna Blade, alias "Caballero Negro"

Casa The Crow

Esta casa en particular maneja la milicia y la seguridad del reino, todas las generaciones de esta casa han sido de hábiles guerreros o ingeniosos estrategas.

Actual Duquesa: Sylvia Crow alias "Enchantress"

Heredero al Título: Robin Crow

Casa The Bone

La economía es el principal medio de esta familia, dueños del banco más importante del reino y además que son también quienes manejan el mercado de las grandes ciudades.

Actual Duque: Alejandro Bone

Heredero al Título: Cain Bone.

Como pueden ver ellos son los que se les puede considerar como los dueños del reino, pero aun así hay más nobles menores como lo es el padre de Michael el cual ostenta el título de Marques que luego heredara Mike, igual están las grandes familias mafiosas de las que por el momento solo se sabe de una "Los Efrant" quienes son la familia de Joshua.


	14. Chapter 14

Ficha de Personaje

Nombre: Rebeca Rouser (Evans por adopción)

Fecha de Nacimiento de Rebeca: 1 de Julio del año 1608

Edad: 7 en Búsqueda por la Verdad, 10 en Destino de Cuatro y 11 en El Renacer de los Celestes

Signo: Cáncer

Grupo Sanguíneo: AB+

Gustos: Ella adora los campos de flores, pasar el rato con sus amigos, jugar con su gato Sherrys y estar con su hermano.

Odia: La soledad, el abandono y a sus padre biológico.

Arma Principal: Cuatro de las Ocho Rosas Imperiales.

Relaciones Personales

Jack (Hermano/Padre Adoptivo)

Elizabeth (Madre Sustituta)

Canas (Maestro)

Isaac (Amigo)

Gifka (Hermana Mayor)

Samanta (Amiga)

Sherrys (Mejor Amigo/Mascota)

Anivia (Compañera/Mascota)

Rafael (Hermano Menor)

Catlyn (Madre Biológica)

Joshua (Novio)

Historia.

Al nacer fue abandonada en el orfanato y fue adoptada por Evans aunque este no tuviese el interés al inicio pero acepto de todos modos, desde que comenzó su viaje a lado de su hermano adoptivo se ha topado con retos y experiencias que la han marcado, como el hecho de haberle tenido miedo a la doble personalidad de Evans, estar a punto de morir en un combate por un tercer bando, el perderse en un bosque y conocer a un nuevo amigo.

El llegar a una nueva ciudad y enterarse de su verdadera identidad y los motivos de su abandono, tener que aceptar el hecho que la vida es un juego donde el ser bueno o malo simplemente es indiferente y como escucho una vez decir a Evans "Los HÉROES DE VERDAD soportan la carga de sus viajes, no sobre sus hombros sino en sus corazones" aquella frase fue lo que la marco en su determinación por su vida.

Habilidades.

Suele depender mucho de sus aliados, pues ella sola no es capaz de ganar el combate, pero gracias a su don del habla, suele convencer a la mayoría de la gente.

Estilo de Combate: Equilibrado entre su poder mágico y físico.

Técnicas de las Rosas.

Rosa Negra (Espada)

Air Thrust: Cortes de Viento que dañan al oponente

Dancing Sword: Hace ilusión de cuatro espada

Slash Rhapsody: Series de cortes en dos tiempos para burlar al oponente que se maneja de lento a rápido (Copiado de Jack)

Night Crush: Golpes Contundentes que dejan pequeñas estelas negras (Copiado de Gifka)

Arma Liberada Arte de la Rosa, Senbonsakura: Es la técnica más poderosa de Rebeca, en la que se desprende la hoja de la espada mostrando mil pétalos de cerezo las cuales maneja con la mente o los brazos (multiplicando la velocidad) pero con la desventaja que podría llegar a obtener un ataque cardíaco que aumenta el ritmo a grandes velocidad por la adrenalina

Rosa Roja (Arco)

Double Shot: Como el nombre lo dice es un doble tiro  
Shot Breaker: La Flecha con la que dispara cuenta con una potente carga explosiva  
Arma Liberada Arte de la Rosa, Ojo Letal: Con la Flecha puesta en el objetivo puede dar al corazón, cuello o cabeza asesinando a su enemigo de un golpe

Rosa Azul (Armadura), Esta Rosa ya se encuentra liberada proporcionando habilidades pasivas al usuario

Corrosión: Toda arma que la golpe sufrirá el efecto de degenerarse

Desarme: Otorgando gran agilidad al usuario puede desarmar (si esta armado) o noquear al adversario

Rosa Blanca (Baston)

Capricho: Sobre el Aliado: Brinda Velocidad por corto tiempo

Sobre el Enemigo: Transforma a enemigo por corto tiempo impidiendo el uso de habilidades.

Llama Interna: Dispara una bola de energía que detona al golpear a un enemigo, causando daño mágico y ralentizando a todos los enemigos cercanos.

Tormenta Glaciar: Invoca una lluvia de hielo y granizo que causa daño mágico a los enemigos en un área de 400 unidades.

Reflejo: Crea una barrera hacia si misma o hacia aliados que refleja el golpe y lo regresa a su dueño.

Photon: Ataca al enemigos con energías de Luz.

Revitalizar: Cura a los aliados de manera periódica.

Arma Liberada, Arte de la Rosa, La Caja: Invoca 5 muros espectrales alrededor de él durante los próximos media hora. Los enemigos que rompen un muro reciben daño mágico y son paralizados.

Hechizos Artísticos.

Arte de Fuego, Circulo Ígneo: Crea un campo que la rodea tanto a ella como a sus enemigos.

Arte de Tierra, Estalagmita: Levanta grandes y filosas rocas del suelo.

Arte de Tierra, Muro de Tierra: Con el movimiento rápido de su cuerpo se levantaran a proporción murallas de tierra  
Sello de Rocoso, Arte de Tierra, Mordisco de Tierra: se creara una gran fisura que se cerrara a los pocos segundo

Sello Destellante, Arte Eléctrico, Lightbringer: Haz eléctrico que iluminara cualquier zona oscura además de dañar a quien la toque

Arte Eléctrico, Bola Voltio: Crea una bola eléctrica de alto poder que dañara considerablemente al enemigo

Sello Destellante, Arte Eléctrico, Fulgor: Totalmente cargado de electricidad pura lanza un rayo devastador.

Arte de las Rosas, Malla de Espinas: Crea una gran cantidad de raíces con espinas que se entre lazan para crear una barrera.

Arte de las Rosas, Hiedra Curativa: De esas mismas raíces envuelven la zona y la resanan.

Pentagrama, Sello de Espinas, Arte de las Rosas, Dragón de la Rosa

Modo Ex: Pentagrama, Sello de Espinas, Arte de las Rosas, Dragón de la Rosa Invernal (Fusionada con Anivia)


	15. Chapter 15

Ficha de Personaje

Nombre: Danna Carmelia Blade.

Alias: Caballero Negro o Darkwing.

Fecha de Nacimiento: 20 de Agosto de 1602.

Edad: 13 años.

Signo: Leo.

Grupo Sanguíneo: A+

Gustos: El miedo, la oscuridad, arañas y cocinar para sus amigos.

Odia: El dramatismo y mirar a las parejas melosas.

Arma Principal: Maneja una gran variedad de armas punzo-cortante, como dagas, cuchillos, espadas cortas, lanzas y muchas más.

Relaciones Personales

Michael Navy (Mejor amigo)

Joshua D' Efrant (Amigo)

Andrea Blade (Abuelo Paterno)

Rebeca Rouser (Amiga)

Historia

La heredera de la Casa Ducal Blade, Danna demostró ser una sobresaliente guerrera y aspira a ser una Caballera Rúnica la clase más complicada, lo cual es un orgullo para su familia.

Pero antes de eso, ella era una niña normal junto con sus padres, los tres iban a un viaje de por petición de otra escuela de alto prestigio para dar una conferencia, pero al llegar a la habitación del hotel los padres de Danna fueron asesinados frente a los ojos de la pequeña niña, esta se salvó por su inexperiencia y falta de control en la magia, creando una ola de poder que dejo al asesino inconsciente y el gerente del hotel al enterarse de la tragedia envió de vuelta a Danna acompañada de un pelotón de soldados como protección, al regresar su abuelo se encargaría de ella hasta que cumpla los dieciséis, edad donde tomara el título de Duquesa.

Estilo de pelea: Rápido y Directo, una especie de Judo con Kung Fu del Tigre.

Artes Mágicas.

Arte Oscuro, Dagas de la Noche: De sus puños libera energía oscura en forma de dagas.

Arte Oscuro, Sombras Protectoras: Danna puede fundirse a ella misma y quien la esté tocando en sombrar para camuflarse en la oscuridad.

Arte Oscuro, Psicofonía: Invade la mente del enemigo y lo hace escuchar voces que no existe para enloquecerlo.

Pentagrama, Sello de Sombras, Arte Oscuro, Dragón Siniestro: La sombra de Danna comienza a levantarse y transforma en un gran dragón negro, el cual de su hocico libera hollín para cegar a sus oponentes y devorarlos.

Arte Eléctrico, Bola Voltio: La esfera de energía es más poderosa entre más velocidad tenga el usuario.

Arte Eléctrico, Carga Plasmica: Sus dos brazos se carga con iones eléctricos los cuales se descargan al contacto con cualquier objeto.

Arte Eléctrico, Ragnarök: Genera un poderoso campo electromagnético el cual descarga golpes de 100,000 voltios de fuerza carbonizando a quien entre.

Pentagrama, Sello Relámpago, Arte Eléctrico, Voltio Cruel: El cuerpo de Danna se empieza a disipar como si una onda eléctrica se tratara y golpeara de manera consecutiva a todos los enemigos que estén en su rango.


	16. Chapter 16

Ficha de Personaje

Nombre: Marcus Geoffrey Hentred

Alias: El Caballero

Fecha de Nacimiento: 21 de Julio del año 1560

Edad: 55 en Búsqueda por la Verdad.

Signo: Leo

Grupo Sanguíneo: AO

Gustos: Entrenar.

Odia: No se sabe

Arma Principal: Cualquier tipo de espada.

Relaciones Personales

Jack Evans (Discípulo/Mano Derecha)

Levin (Compañero/Líder)

Luna (Compañera/Amiga)

Historia

Marcus fue un caso excepcional, criado en un monasterio con influencia hacia el dragón heraldo del aire. Desde temprana edad se le inculco los valores de un caballero, prácticas de espada y justa; pero no fue hasta que cumplió sus diez años cuando ocurrió. Otros niños del monasterio lo había acorralado en el campanario y este no estaba en buenas condiciones, lo hicieron retroceder tanto que cayó al vacío. En plena caída, Marcus por instintos de supervivencia desplego sus alas y planeo hasta la tierra. Fue observado por los monjes cuando hacia tal planeado que su vida cambio, pues ahora tenía la protección de los monjes, cosa que nunca quiso.

A los 12 años dejo el monasterio para unirse a una Orden Templaría, ya que el monasterio servía como escuela de adiestramiento a dicha Orden llamada "Hijos de Viento" de esa manera emprendió su viaje por el continente.

En una de sus cruzadas contra la maldad se topó con un joven que buscaba a hombres que podían volar y Marcus era una de esas, para que se uniera a su causa el ejército de su padre. Marcus solo aceptaría si perdía en un duelo. Así fue como a la edad de veinte años se unió al ejército de ese tal Levin, pero bajo el liderazgo del padre de este. Durante años demostró ser una bestia en el campo de batalla y ser un hombre de palabra, siempre recitando los mandamientos que le fueron inculcados, de esa manera se apodero del título "Caballero".

Incluso llego a ser el General de las Espadas Blancas, pero al subir Levin a Comandante pidió un cambio de posición a ser el Capitán de la quinta división.

Tiempo después llegaría Jack Evans como su primer discípulo. Marcus al no tener experiencia en la crianza de un niño fue ayudado por la Capitana Luna.

Evans fue el reto más complicado del Capitán, pero logro crear al joven Evans para sus propios retos enfrentar.

Estilo de Combate: Contundente y Férreo.

Técnicas de Combate.

Justicia Trascendente: Marcus carga su arma con magia y asesta un golpe crítico al oponente.

Furia Cargada: Con su enorme fuerza, se lanza contra el enemigo para encajarle la espada.

Heraldo de Guerra: Marcus templa su cuerpo adquiriendo mayor poder.


	17. Chapter 17

En una pequeña cabaña ubicada en medio de un asteroide de color oscuro, se encontraba una figura de color negro, tan negro como un agujero negro, de ojos blancos. Esta figura tenía en sus manos un libro con la portada de un alicornio azul que se enfrentaba a uno de color negro, el libro llevaba por nombre "El Renacer de los Celestes. Vol 1".

–Oh, vaya ¿Cómo llegaron hasta mi hogar pequeños?

–¿Qué hace tiempo no hablamos? Bueno, tienen razón, pero es porque ya no tengo mucho de que hablarles y las fichas las estoy reescribiendo ya que se me perdieron…

–¿Quieren que les hable más de mi religión, como de mis hijos?

–De acuerdo, les contaré un poco más.

 **COSMOLOGÍA**

La cosmología es la religión que expresa mis enseñanzas, esta es en su afán de enseñanza el amor y la tolerancia hacia los demás y también sobre la evolución cósmica. Ya que yo Mariel soy la Creadora del Cosmos.

Esta a su vez es una religión politeísta, conformada por dos dioses mayores, cinco menores, seis terrenales y diez guardianes sagrados.

Yo junto con Lao, somos los dioses de mayor rango, pues el es un dios de la destrucción y yo una diosa de la creación, somos la dualidad del Cosmos. Dentro de los menores se encuentran algunos errantes dimensionales como Dimentio el jefe de los errantes. Mi hermana Matrishna diosa del destino y diosa del culto Reaper.

Los terrenales son mis hijos dragones, también llamados Heraldos de la Naturaleza, estos deben habitar el planeta para poder tener un equilibro completo.

Porque la principal lección que ofrezco a sobre la dualidad. Y no me refiero a tener un opuesto, sino al respeto por quienes piensan de forma opuesta, esto pasa muy a menudo con las órdenes, quienes veneran mis hijos y estos suelen hacer cruzadas en su nombre.

O todo esto diría si fuese cierto, pero lo es a medias. Ya que ninguno es un dios como tal, el concepto de Dios es errado, lo que en realidad somos Guardianes Cósmico, excepto Lao quien si es un ente de la destrucción y como dije "dualidad" ocupó de Lao para poder seguir creando más vida.

–Bueno, creo que esto sería todo por el momento. Aunque quiero recalcar que muchos dioses por diferentes que parezcan siguen siendo los mismos claro qué tendrán sus diferencias y en multiverso existe la Federación Defensora Cósmica fundada por los cinco Guardianes máximos de los cuales me incluyó.

Ahora si ha no les tengo nada más que contar, me despido de todos ustedes mis pequeños entusiastas, un beso y see ya.


	18. Noticia

Es bueno verlos de nuevo mis entusiastas.

Directo al grano, por cuestiones fuera a mi voluntad, la maquina donde suelen trabajar, se le estropeo una pieza de gran importancia.

Así que se pospondrán los proyectos hasta nuevo aviso.

Perdón por esto, pero no se podrá hacer nada y si se preguntan como escribi esto gracias a mi celular, pero no pienso usarlo para nada es muy incomodo.


	19. Chapter 19

Primero querían saber sobre los Herons, Arcanos y Humanos, ahora me están molestando para conocer los secretos de la Federación de Seguridad Interestelar.

Bueno, para no hacerle la pelota, les diré algo de su pasada.

Antes de la Crisis.

Durante mucho tiempo los seis guardianes universales mantuvieron el orden de los diez multiversos, crearon muchas razas entre estas los cuatro Primarios, siendo Errantes, Iluminados, Kyriano, Alegshar.

Los Errantes Dimensionales. Son una de las razas más avanzadas de manera espiritual y los que crearon todo el conocimiento sobre el control de la energía cósmica.

Iluminados, seres con grandes conocimientos meta-mágicos, sus invenciones llevaron a su civilización a la cúspide tecnológica.

Kyriano. Dragones con alto sentido de la moral, crearon las leyes y el orden.

Y aunque todo esto suene armonioso, los Alegshar fueron una raza ambiciosa y algunos de ellos llegaron a crear conflictos contra otras razas para poder robar conocimientos de los demás.

Tanto fue que las razas tomaron cartas en el asunto creándose dos bandos La Gran Alianza que esta compuesta con las tres razas anteriores y algunas otras. Y la Gran Legión que fueron comandados por los Alegshar. La guerra se llevo a cabo y gracias al poder combinado de las tres razas destruyeron a la Gran Legión. Los Alegshar fueron destruidos.

La Era Oscura

Los milenios pasaron y las tres razas primogénitas se ocuparon de cuidar y proteger el multiverso mientras los guardianes entraron el letargo y poder dormir.

Aunque muchos dieron por sentado la destrucción de los Alegshar uno logro sobrevivir en lo más recóndito del universo oscuro, este ser se apodero del planeta que lo acogió y se transformo en el "Oscuro".

Este ente comenzó a conquistar planetas o algunas razas comenzaron a seguirle por cuenta propia creando un llamado de atención ante los Primigenios.

Mucho tiempo este ser mantuvo su campaña de guerra contra la Gran Alianza, pero uno de los guardianes se despertó de su letargo solo para ver el caos que se había generado.

Este Guardián decidió buscar la ayuda de algún guerrero dispuesto a todo, pero no espero que el "Oscuro" lo atacara, usando un hechizo dividió la personalidad del Guardián creando una "Dualidad" y estos dos aun con su inmenso poder podían haberlo podido destruirlo, pero un caballero de nombre "Orión" fue el elegido para acabar con este mal.

Orión se entreno arduamente y junto con su espíritu Astral "Kindred" fueron capaces de acabar con el oscuro o más de encerrar en la dimensión hueca.

Orión se perdió en el espacio sin dejar rastro y Kindred se dedico a cazar diferentes auto llamándose la muerte.

La Segunda Guerra

Durante estos milenios estallo una segunda guerra cosmológica y claro que los Alegshar estaban presentes, sin saber como estos volvieron pero no como potencia, porque ahora los Pharminsher habían sido quienes declararon la guerra a la paz. Fue cuando entraron la raza de ponis llamados Astralix, cuando la guerra acabo gracias a los Guardianes Universales se decidió fundar una fuerza del orden así nació la Federación de Seguridad Interestelar también conocida como la F.S.I

Era del Orden

Todo volvió a la normalidad gracias a la Federación quien es administrada por Ao Shin el líder de los Errantes Dimensionales, un dragón cósmico quien se encarga mantener el orden, llamo a otros tres para que sean sus leales lideres.

Desde entonces la paz a durado milenios y la policía se encargara de ello.


	20. Chapter 20

Sean bienvenidos nuevamente. Se que quieren las fichas de los personajes pero antes hablaremos sobre los rangos y unidades de equipos.

RANGOS.

Comencemos con los más básicos hasta los administrativos.

Armada

Cadete: Rango que ocupan los aspirantes en la Academia de Defensa a ingresar a la Federación.

Soldado Razo: El primer escalón en esta montaña de justicia, este nivel se compone del al menos el 73% de efectivos activos.

Cabo de Primera y Cabo Mayor: A los soldados con este rango se les asigna pequeños grupos de cuatro o cinco rasos dentro de los batallones.

Suboficiales

Alférez: Al haber ascendido a este puesto los soldados ya empiezan a ser tomados como verdaderos oficiales estos comandan los grupos bajo orden de los sargentos.

Sargento/Sargento Mayor: Jefe de tropas, este puede tener a su disposición tres o cuatro grupos de batallones.

Suboficial/Suboficial Mayor: Alto rango de la jerarquía, estos controlan grandes grupos de hasta trecientos efectivos activos en batallones

Teniente/Teniente Comandante: Están en los limites de la categoría, solo por debajo de los Comandantes.

Comandante: En este rango usualmente se les puede ver siendo jefes de flota o navío de cuatrocientos efectivos activos, teniendo al menos de cuatro a cinco navíos con su teniente en cada uno.

Oficiales

Capitán: Jefes operacionales, estos cuentan con flotas de hasta diez navíos y con hasta mil efectivos a su disposición.

Comodoro: Señores de la guerra, unidades de elite, solo los más capacitados pueden llegar a estos niveles. Solo quince pueden portar este rango.

Contralmirante: Sin ser realmente jefes, los contralmirantes son los portavoz de los altos mandos. Disponible seis cargos.

Vicealmirante: Altos capataces de guerra, cuentan con casi todos los recursos de la Federación. Solo disponibles cinco cargos.

Almirantes: Lideres Mayores, estos son los auténticos señores de la guerra. Solo tres cargos disponibles.

JEFE DE FLOTA: El indiscutible jefe supremo.

Rangos especiales.

Aprendiz: Aunque no es un rango propiamente dicho, suele usarse para aquellos ajenos de la Federación quienes están entrenando para entrar.

Técnico: Usualmente son especialistas en alguna disciplina. Este rango es idéntico al del Sargento.

Grupos especiales.

Task Force: Son grupos conformados desde soldados razo hasta alférez, estas fuerzas se usan para rastreo, asedio rápido y evacuar de civiles de zonas en conflicto bélico.

Grupo de Demolición: Especializados en el asedio pesado, son grupos de cinco unidades con alto blindaje y armas de fuego pesado.

Asesinos: Unidades elite, entrenadas para misiones de alto sigilo y limpieza de enemigos en discreción. Suelen encargarse de mantener el orden dentro de la organización y de acabar con cualquiera que comience a ser corrupto.

Grupo de inteligencia: Son los cerebros detrás de los músculos. Este equipo lleva acabo las estrategia de guerra e investigaciones de plantación.

Boinas Negras: Especialistas en combate en ciudades, usualmente son equipos que están para la destrucción de bases enemigos, sus misiones están para facilitar la guerra.

SWAT: Equipos de Elite, suelen llevar acabo misiones de alto riesgo, como liberar rehenes o desactivar bombas, sus misiones suelen hacerse con la minima perdida de vidas o daños.

* * *

Como se habran dado cuenta, a diferencia del ejercito Heron del cual solo cuenta con soldados, oficiales, tenientes, Capitanes y Comandante, la Federacion tiene mayores recursos.

Otra cosa, también no se confundan el ejercito Heron su rango más alto es el de Comandante pero en la Federación es inferior al de Capitan


	21. Chapter 21

Muy bien niños, ahora que sabemos la historia como la jerarquía, es hora de las fichas. Empezando con los más relevante.

Nombre: Dimentio

Edad: 780,000 años.

Cargo: Almirante desde la fundación hace más de 500,000 años.

Raza: Errante Dimensional.

Apariencia Física: A diferencia de los demás, Dimentio usa una forma completamente humanoide, disfrazado de arlequín, de colores llamativos y un antifaz, nadie sabe realmente su verdadera forma.

Historia.

Antes de los hechos de la Segunda Guerra Cósmica, Dimentio se encargaba de vigilar varios planetas por mero gusto, viajaba entre dimensiones para ver que clase de bromas podía gastar e incluso se dice que el mismo creo a los Draconequs y los envió a diferentes dimensiones para su diversión. Después de la Guerra se le ofreció ser Almirante de la Federación la cual acepto. Durante su mandato como Almirante se enfrento a Dos de los Cuatro Supremos, siendo Alfa y Omega, este los dejo vivir con horribles cicatrices del cual nunca sanaron completamente y tienen que vivir bajo sus armaduras. Según afirmaciones dice que solo uso el 15% de su fuerza completa

Estilo de Magia: Arte Cósmico, como todo buen errante debe saber.

Técnicas.

Rayo Nova: El usuario concentra parte de su energía cósmica en alguna de sus extremidades y la dispara dependiendo de su aura. Su forma mejorada es el Rayo Súper Nova y el Rayo Híper Nova.

Bomba Estelar: El usuario crea de tres a cinco bolas de energía cósmica que dispara hacia el objetivo. Su forma mejorada es la Bomba Celestial.

Estallido Galáctico: Se crea una onda cónica expansiva que daña a todos los enemigos en el área. Su forma mejorada es Estallido Cósmico.

Estrella muerta: Técnica personal de Dimentio. Este crea una astro miniatura que dispara a la velocidad de la luz hasta que toca alguna superficie física destruyéndola por completo.


	22. Chapter 22

Nombre: Anum' E Ram.

Especie: Errante dimensional.

Edad: 270,000 años.

Rango: Contralmirante y luego Tercer Almirante.

Historia.

Aun siendo un ser poderoso, Anum le atraía mas el conocimiento de las diferentes especies terrenales, es el hecho que creo dos piedras, el ojo del conocimiento absoluto y el ojo de la visión absoluta aunque estas piedras tenían que ser cargadas con conocimiento y vista, Anum creo un portador para estas gemas "Torak" quien emprendió su viaje a diferentes mundos de los cuales la gema absorbía la cultura del planeta para preservarse, durante el camino de Torak este comenzó a corromperse gracias a los despojos de energía del "Oscuro" que deambulaban por el espacio.

Anum al enterarse de esto comenzó a darle caza a su propio experimento y en ese momento ya estaba manejando sus hilos dentro de la Federación como Líder de Inteligencia, en los laboratorios creo a dos nuevos ayudantes Da y Mha los lobos que lo acompañarían durante la caza, despues de obtener el huevo de Torak los lobos dejaron de ser usados y ahora se mantienen como simples guardianes del laboratorio personal de Anum' E Ram al igual que Torak quien fue degradado a ser una mascota y no un heraldo del conocimiento.

Habilidades.

Anum es un competente guerrero ya sea en magia o en el combate físico.

Hechizos.

Rayo Gamma: Variante más poderosa que el rayo nova. Su forma mejorada es el Rayo Omega

Bomba Estelar: El usuario crea de tres a cinco bolas de energia cósmica. Su forma mejorada es la Bomba Celestial.

Lluvia de asteroides: Usando su energía el usuario crea una cantidad infinidad de rocas hechas de magia compactada. Su forma mejorada es la Lluvia de cometas

Nebulacion: El usuario crea una nube de polvo cósmico para disipar cualquier hechizo.

Espada Estelar: Hechizo característico de Anum'E Ram. Este crea una espada mandoble la cual puede manejar con una sola mano, la espada es de diferentes colores recordando a una nébula. Sus forma mejoradas son la Espada Celestial y la Espada Cósmica.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola, hola linduras, soy Zuri la administradora de los archivos de la Federación, en mi poder tengo toda la información privada y personal de toda la organización, cualquier cosa que necesiten siempre podrán contar conmigo... Al menos que los guardias los dejen acceder.

Entonces buscan información sobre las unidades y equipos, vaya aquí les mostrare un poco de nuestra milicia.

clase de infantería se divide en tres subcategorías.  
Asalto: Unidades de rápido derribe que usualmente están equipadas con armas como ametralladoras y fusiles. 

Resistencia: Son unidades con un blindaje superior y son de primera fila usualmente van equipadas con armas blancas de energía. 

Apoyo: Estas clases se dividen en dos los. Distancia: quienes son francotiradores y unidades con morteros y Paramédicos: Quienes se encargar de a curar aliados caídos.

Clases pesadas.  
Destructores: Blindados muy pesados y equipados con gatlins y lanzamisiles portátiles. 

Jinetes: Con una armadura menos pesada estas unidades están en vehículos personales para tres unidades máxima, estos pueden estar equipados con porta misiles o gatlins fijas.

Los vehículos son varios.  
Caza Cometa: Son naves con hiper vuelo de color negro con puntos blancos equipados con misiles tele dirigidos y térmicos, además que usan laser pulso iónico. 

Caza Enano: Más pequeños que un caza normal estos van de color blanco con balística y misiles de baja letalidad y posen agilidad inigualable. 

Crucero Galáctico: Nave de inmenso tamaño que porta con sigo tres bacterias anti aéreas en a sus lados además de portar consigo cargamento bélico. 

Tanques Nebulosa: De color gris niebla y con la habilidad de suspenderse en el aire por pocos segundos, estas máquinas están equipados con torteras de plasma y un cañón láser de taquión. 

Titanes: Los mismos modelos de Titanfall 2, más un modelo único llamado Guardián, que está equipado con dos espadas ionicas, el escudo celeste, ademas que tiene un sistema de sincronización con su piloto aun cuando no esté en la cabina, una creación de Jet y Araam.

Clases roboticas. 

Goliath: Unidades robóticas de poca movilidad, pero de alto refugio para soldados abatidos. 

Vaaz: Tripoides automatizados y equipadas con fusiles de alta cadencia de fuego. 

Juggernaut: Mecas del tamaño de un rascacielos, son a combate cercano y están equipados con misiles tele dirigidos además de generar energía electromagnética y campos gravitatorios.


	24. Chapter 24

Buenas nuevas, soy Zuri trayéndoles los datos personales del Equipo Alquimia comenzando desde el mayor rango al menor.

Nombre: Araam

Edad: 48

Gustos: Beber y escribir poesía gótica

Rango: Contralmirante

Especie: Minotauro

Equipamiento: Un mazo gravitacional, además de una gatlin de plasma

Habilidad: Posee una fuerza que destruye las capacidades normales, llegando a levantar hasta 5000 toneladas de golpe, su cuerpo contiene manobots que le permiten un monitoreo de su cuerpo, además que su piel parece estar recubierta por una capa de algún elemento desconocido que le permite soportar pesos más allá de lo normal, incluso soporto de manera ilesa la explosión de un misil directo hacia su cuerpo recibiendo heridas superficiales

Curiosidad: Algunos dicen que el oficial tiene una destiladora en lugar de hígado por las cantidades de alcohol que consume.

Nombre: Ayi

Edad: 46

Gustos: Lectura ligeras y comics

Rango: Comodoro

Especie: Conejo de Viena

Equipamiento: Dos katanas de antimateria, una ninjato más corta escondida, un par de pistolas Desert eagle y una escopeta recortada

Habilidad: Su agilidad para los saltos es simplemente abrumadora llegando a dar hasta un salto de 15 metros de longitud. Además, que su ojo izquierdo posee una habilidad para ralentizar el tiempo por 15 segundos llamada Slow Motion y además de entrenarse en las artes ninjas, mejorando sus artes marciales.

Curiosidad: Ayi es fanático del Cosplay y en sus ratos libres suele disfrazarse de diferentes personajes.

Nombre: Maya

Edad:37

Gustos: Shaona y las caminatas por la playa.

Rango: Comodoro

Especie: Prrshan

Equipamiento: Una katana de platino estelar, un par de pistolas colt.45, además que su brazo derecho posee un cañón de plasma, su garra se puede usar como lanza garfio con hasta cuatro metros de distancia, también tiene una hoja oculta para sorpresa del enemigo

Habilidad: Su fuerza mejoro drásticamente desde que obtuvo su prótesis, su agilidad sigue estando impecable, además de ser una profesional en el disfraz, sobre todo para caracterizar infantes

Curiosidad: A pesar de ser una de las más bajas del escuadrón a logra vencer a seres que le doblan la talla, además de poseer una voz logrando obtener notas baste altas para su registro de cuerdas.

Nombre: Andros

Edad: 12

Gustos: Videojuegos y dormir

Rango: Capitán

Especie: Dragón Kyriano

Equipamiento: Una Glork y una daga de combate.

Habilidad: Hacker de gran habilidad que no conoce sistema de seguridad inquebrantable, su fuego es mágico el cual puede causar daños severos.

Curiosidad: Aunque lo niega, está enamorado de una dragona la cual conoció dentro de una tienda de comics la cual suelen frecuentar.

Nombre: Vasslik

Edad: 25

Gustos: Largos paseos por el aire

Rango: Teniente

Especie: Águila

Equipamiento: Rifle de Francotirador y un fusil de asalto con bayoneta

Habilidad: sus ojos son tan perfecto que puede localizar a sus objetivos hasta 500 kilómetros de distancia.

Curiosidad: Suele ser el payaso del grupo, además que es pastelero.

Nombre: Shaona

Edad: 30

Gustos: Maya y los puzles

Rango: Teniente

Especie: Prsshan

Equipamiento: Un fusil de asalto además de diferentes granadas que suele crear.

Habilidad: Además de Andros, Shaona es una enciclopedia andante ya que se especializo en diferentes campos científicos obteniendo diferentes grados de especialización en biología, química y física.

Curiosidad: Aunque a Maya no le gusta del todo, Shaona tiene varios fetiches entre esos es vestirse con ropas infantiles.

Nombre: Frederick

Edad: 27

Gustos: Lectura de novelas épicas o policiacas y el arreglo floral

Rango: Técnico Medico

Especie: Kitsune

Equipamiento: Una Glorck y una daga de combate.

Habilidad: A pesar de ser el médico del equipo, el zorro tiene habilidades marciales además de poseer el uso del fuego sagrado usando en medida al número de colas que tenga en el momento, hasta ahora se sabe que controla 5 de sus nueve colas.

Curiosidad: Frederick participar en algunas bromas junto con Vasslik en un dueto llamado Manzai, además de practicar la Ceremonia del Té.

Nombre: Ramsés

Edad: 17

Gustos: Tocar su bajo y golpear a Rapter

Rango: Cabo Primero

Especie: Dragón de Durant

Equipamiento: Un mandoble y un rifle de asalto

Habilidad: Ramsés a pesar de ser joven domina bastante bien su modo de combate, además de lograr improvisar diferentes tácticas durante el combate

Curiosidad: A pesar de ser bastante rudo, suele ser algo sobreprotector tanto con Rapter como con Andros, aunque este sea su superior.


End file.
